


What You're Doing to Me, Mon Cheri

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Shipping Off to Boston [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BU Professor Oliver, Berklee Student Elio, Elio is 18, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Language Kink, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, a little at the end bc a bitch can't help himself, none of the sex toys get used which is honestly a shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: Elio discovers a rather interesting quirk of Oliver's.





	What You're Doing to Me, Mon Cheri

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, long time no see! Sorry for the wait!
> 
> Sending my love to the long-suffering [Theresa](https://almost-annette.tumblr.com/) who was willing to translate most of the French and Italian for me and also [Noemie](https://guccichalamet.tumblr.com/) who gave me some dirty French talk towards the very end.
> 
> Title from [Irresistable](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8BGAYXNW74) because I'm running out of M A N I A lyrics.

 

Oliver had woken up that day to Elio elbowing him in the stomach.

The kid hadn’t done it on purpose, of course. He’d just been moving in his sleep, but it was still a pain.

He brushed Elio’s curls off his forehead and gave him a quick kiss. Elio mumbled something in French, rolled over, and fell silent again. It was pretty cute, though. Then again, Elio was always pretty cute, especially when he was asleep and all of his features smoothed out and he looked entirely at peace.

Oliver gave his hair a quick ruffle and set to work making coffee and breakfast. Elio didn’t have anything to wake up for, so Oliver figured he could make whatever he wanted and Elio would heat it up.

It was while Oliver was making an omelette that he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist.

“ _Bonjour, mon amour_.”

Oliver laughed and turned around to give Elio a kiss on the head. “You know I don’t speak French, right?”

Elio groaned, then took a split second to get his bearings. “Sorry, I was chatting with Marzia last night. I think I dreamed in French too.”

Oliver smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of Elio’s neck. “I like it. It’s kinda hot.”

Elio gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Don’t get too distracted, Oliver, I’d hate to be the reason your omelette burned.” He walked over to the coffee maker. “You’ve neglected to make any sort of coffee, I see. How do you expect me to function under these conditions?”

Oliver chuckled. “I’m sorry I’ve deprived you, Elio. I’m sure you can sue me for negligence.”

Elio took a couple of k-cups from the cabinet and loaded them into Oliver’s Keurig. “Remind me to bring over my espresso maker one of these days. Drip coffee’s fine, but there’s nothing quite like a fresh cup of espresso.”

Oliver scooped the omelet onto a large plate, then cut it in half so they could share. “What college freshman has a fucking espresso machine in his dorm room?”

“One with a French mother who grew up in Europe.” He took a sip of his coffee. “Mom wouldn’t let me leave home without it. You American heathens have no clue what you’re missing.”

Oliver laughed, making a quick cup of coffee for himself. “I don’t drink coffee because it tastes good, Elio. I drink coffee because I have a chemical dependency.” He grabbed some Coffee Mate from the fridge and poured it in until the drink was nearly white.

Elio wrinkled his nose.

“Don’t be a snob. It gets me through the day.”

They sat down at the table together.

“What’s in the omelet?” Elio asked, stealing half from Oliver’s plate.

“Spinach, mushrooms, onions, garlic, and cheddar.”

They ate in comfortable silence for a while, finishing up their breakfast and coffee. Oliver watched Elio, almost hypnotised by him. There was something about Elio that was absolutely breathtaking, even when he’d just woken up. His curls were everywhere and he was still wearing Oliver’s Bruins jersey. He’d taken to sleeping in it when he was over, which was every night since winter break had started. It was dangerous, how pretty he looked in it. And god, when he’d wrapped his arms around Oliver and spoken French to him..

It was stupidly hot. _Elio_ was stupidly hot.

Oliver pressed his bare foot to the top of Elio’s. If he were ever asked, Oliver would never say that he had a foot fetish, but Elio’s feet were just so soft and pale and pretty, just like the rest of him.

As Elio finished up his coffee, Oliver gently traced his way up Elio’s leg. At first, the boy seemed a bit confused as to what was going on, and Oliver stayed his foot just over Elio’s knee cap.

He just hummed in response. “Don’t stop on my account.”

Oliver broke out into a smile and shot up Elio’s leg. He put a little bit of pressure on his boy’s cock, feeling it twitch beneath the balls of his foot.

Elio let out a small whine and bucked forward.

“Good?”

“ _Oui_.” It was breathy, more of a whine than a word.

Oliver felt is own cock harden at that. He withdrew his foot, causing Elio to whine again.

“Why did you do that?”

“Don’t you want to go to the bedroom and do this properly?”

Elio groaned. “What if I just wanted to bend you over the table right now?”

That sent the blood right to Oliver’s cock. He’d never been terribly comfortable getting in bed with another man, especially without any alcohol in his system, but there was something about Elio wanting to take the lead that eased his conscience.

He wasn’t imposing his will on this boy, Elio loved nothing more than to do this for him. And that was something he could live with.

“If we go to the bedroom, you can eat me out,” he compromised.

Elio grabbed Oliver’s hand. “Well then, what are we waiting for?”

He dragged Oliver to the bedroom and was on him as soon as he crossed the threshold. He still tasted a bit like garlic and onions from the omelet, but Oliver hardly minded. Elio’s lips were always so soft against his own, and the boy kissed like he was starving for it.

(Oliver was fairly certain that he’d never been _this_ desperate at Elio’s age, but he was hardly complaining.)

It was Elio who eventually pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top of him and peppering his face with sloppy kisses.

Oliver laughed, gently laying his hand on Elio’s face. “Aren’t we eager today?”

Elio sat up and pouted. “Well, excuse me for being excited. You never let me eat you out. Or fuck you.”

It stung. Oliver knew Elio didn’t mean it as an insult, but it still hurt that Oliver couldn’t give Elio everything he wanted in the bedroom.

He talked to Candice about it, and he was sure with some therapy, he’d be able to do everything they wanted together but--

Elio kissed his forehead and silenced his thoughts. “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just excited that I get to do it now, that’s all.”

Oliver felt a smile playing at his lips. Sometimes he found himself wondering what, exactly, Elio saw in him to be so patient with him. He was beautiful enough to have anyone he wanted, and yet he chose _him_. Oliver didn’t understand it, but during times like this, he was thankful for the boy’s seemingly-infinite sweetness and understanding.

He ran his hands down Elio’s back, bringing the boy’s chest to his own. “Thank you.”

Elio hummed and pressed a quick peck to Oliver’s lips. “Don’t worry about it.”

Oliver was about to say something about how worrying is _all he knows how to do these days_ , but then Elio grinded against his cock, and the only thing that came out of his mouth was a low groan.

Elio reached down and toyed at the hem of Oliver’s shirt. “Take this off for me?”

Oliver held his arms above his head. “Please.”

Elio quickly stripped off Oliver’s shirt and then his own, revealing a long expanse of white skin only broken up by a pair of black boxers.

Oliver gently gripped Elio’s hips. He was about to bring the boy in for a kiss, but Elio bypassed his mouth entirely and went to suck on his collarbone.

Oliver laughed and stuck a hand in Elio’s hair. “That tickles.”

Elio rolled his eyes and continued to suck and nip until he was presumably satisfied with the mark.

“ _Parfait_ ,” Elio said smugly.

Oliver didn’t speak French, but whenever Elio did, it had a habit of going _right_ to his cock.

This time was no exception, and Elio certainly noticed.

“I knew you loved it when I spoke French, you kinky shit.” He ran his hands down Oliver’s chest, making a point of pressing his thumb against the mark he’d just made. “I could keep going, _mon cher_.”

Oliver felt his face flush. He threw his head back on the pillow. “Fuck, Elio.”

The boy chuckled wickedly. “ _Je sais que tu aimes ça_ . _T'aimes quand je te souffle des cochonneries à l'oreille_?”

Oliver whimpered. Elio knew _exactly_ what he was doing to him and the boy was _relishing_ in it.

Elio moved back, positioning himself between Oliver’s legs. He gently ran a hand over the bulge in his pants. “ _Charmant_. Can I take these off?”

“Please. All of it.”

Elio made quick work of Oliver’s pants and boxers, tossing them aside. He ran a hand along the curve of Oliver’s cock. He leaned forward and licked a stripe down his cock and past his balls to the tight furl of Oliver’s hole. He parted Oliver’s cheeks with one hand.

“ _Un giorno, prendo questo per colazione, per pranzo e per cena_ ”

“That was Italian.”

Elio gave Oliver’s cock a lazy lick. “You love it anyway.”

“I do.”

Elio reached over Oliver’s head and picked up the bottle of lube on the bedside table. He leaned down and gave Oliver’s hole a lick with the flat of his tongue.

Oliver groaned and gripped his hair. “Fuck, Elio, that’s good.”

He hummed and continued licking, allowing Oliver’s rim to relax beneath his tongue. He felt the boy slip his tongue in and Oliver felt himself moan.

“ _J’adore ces bruits adorables que tu fais_.” Elio moved his mouth, lapping at the underside of Oliver’s sack while he slipped his middle finger inside him.

He heard himself let out another moan as Elio dexterously toyed with his hole, prodding at the the spot inside him that had him seeing stars.

“I could make you come like this,” Elio offered, “or you could come on my cock. It’s your choice, _mon cher_.”

“Your cock please.”

“As you wish.” Elio reached over and grabbed a condom and slathered some lube over his cock. He gave Oliver a couple more thrusts, widening his hole as he did so.

He pressed a kiss to Oliver’s inner thigh. “ _Bene_?”

“I know that one.” He smiled. “Good. Very good. I think I’m ready.”

Elio nodded and lined his cock up with Oliver’s hole. He slid in slowly, and Oliver felt himself groan. The stretch was lovely, and Elio was pressing _just right_ against Oliver’s prostate.

“Fuck, Elio. Move.”

“ _Tu veux que je te baise, jolie petite chose_?” Elio asked, as he gently pulled his cock back and thrust forewords.

Oliver just whined as Elio pounded into him. It was a bit less sweet and sensual than he would have liked, but _fuck_ , Elio made it good.

As they continued, Oliver felt the knot of arousal in his abdomen start to tighten. He knew he wouldn’t last long like this and was about to let Elio know when he felt himself climax.

By the time he opened his eyes, Elio had exited him and was looking at him, giggling. “You shot off like a horny teenager. And being a horny teenager, I would know.”

Oliver felt his face flush. “Yeah I uh… I’ve never done this before. Well, not with another man anyway.”

Elio brought his hands up to his face to hide his blush. “This was the first time you ever bottomed?”

“You’re the first man I ever slept with. The first one I’ve actually cared about and, like, been sober for, anyway.”

Elio took an audible breath. “Oh. I mean if I knew I probably would’ve…”

Oliver held up a hand. “Don’t worry about it. I practice. And believe it or not, Ariana actually bought me some toys for our first anniversary when I told her I was into… yanno… butt stuff.”

Elio lowered his hands and raised an eyebrow. “I’ve seen every inch of this apartment, where the Hell do you keep your dildos?”

Oliver got up and wiped the cum off his chest with a tissue. “I’ll show you.” He reached under the bed and pulled out a clear plastic box. It was about half full with a rather diverse collection of toys.

Elio immediately gravitated towards a black, silicone butt plot with a remote attached to it. “What does this do?”

Oliver pressed a button and the thing immediately started to buzz. “Vibrates.”

Elio’s mouth curled into a pleased grin. “Oh, the fun we could have with this.” He put the plug back and immediately snapped up a purple dildo with a thick tapered head and an impressive girth. He stared at it in awe. “Is this a Bad Dragon?”

Oliver flushed. “I hadn’t heard of the company until Ari bought me that one for my birthday a few years back. Honestly, I think she used it more than I did, but I kept it after we separated.” He felt his face heat up even more. “We, uh, didn’t have sex much while we were married. For obvious reasons. And I was never home when she was. So we just kind of accepted that the other was gonna masturbate and adjusted accordingly. We were pretty safe, though. I’ve never used any of them without a condom and I clean them once I’m done.”

He probably shouldn’t have told Elio about his sex life with Ariana, and he was about to apologise for oversharing when Elio threw his head back and laughed.

“I’m liking Ariana more and more!” He rolled the dildo around in his hands. “I haven’t actually ever used one of these before, just my fingers, but this one looks like it’d feel pretty nice.”

Oliver got an image of Elio bouncing up and down on that toy— _his_ toy— his beautiful face flushed as he tried to take the girthy cock inside him. It made his exhausted dick twitch. “It is a nice toy. You might not be able to take the whole thing the first few times. I couldn’t. You might want to start with something a little smaller.”

Elio gave him a peck on the lips. “I don’t know, I think maybe if I had a bit of help…”

Oliver flushed. “I might be, uh… I might be willing to provide a demonstration some time.”

Elio wrapped his arms around Oliver’s neck and peppered his chest with kisses. “I would love that. I’d love that so fucking much.”

Oliver laughed and ruffled Elio’s hair. “Not right now. I think I need a break.”

Elio put his head down on Oliver’s shoulder and kissed his cheek.

They laid there for a minute before Elio spoke up. “...do you like me better than your toys?”

Oliver laughed. “What?”

“Do you like my cock better than the ones you already have?”

Oliver’s face fell. It didn’t sound like Elio was joking. He gently ran his fingers through the boy’s curls. “Elio… Of course I do. You don’t need to have a dragon dick to make me happy.”

“But we’ve been together for three months and we never have sex like this. I just don’t understand how you can be fine owning all these sex toys and not want me.”

“Elio.” Oliver rolled over so he could look his boy in the eyes. “Elio, listen to me. I want you. I _always_ want you. But sex with you…” It took him a moment to find the words. “Sex with you terrifies me. You’re not just some rubber dick for me to ride, you’re a real person. And it’s… hard to wrap my head around the idea that I can want these things from you, and that it’s okay.” He pulled Elio’s chest against his own. “Every time I do anything to you, I’m scared that I’ve hurt you or forced you to do something you don’t want. Every time you leave me, I feel like I’ve ruined you in some small way. I know it’s not true, I _know_ you want this too it’s just…”

Elio kissed his cheek. “It’s okay.”

Oliver smiled. “God, I wish I could believe that. But I love having sex with you. I love the way you look, the way you feel inside me, the way you talk to me. You have no clue how incredible you are.”

He felt Elio press a kiss to his collarbone. “I could say the same for you, my love."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for the curious (in order of appearance):  
> "Hello, my love" (French)  
> "Yes" (French)  
> "Perfect" (French)  
> "I know you love this. Do you like it when I whisper dirty things to you?" (French)  
> "Lovely" (French)  
> "Someday I'll have this for breakfast, lunch, and dinner" (Italian)  
> ["You make such lovely sounds"] (French)  
> "my dear" (French)  
> "Good?" (Italian)  
> ["You want to take my cock, you pretty little thing"] (French)  
> Noemie helped me out with the ones in brackets because apparently English dirty talk sounds really aggressive when you translate it directly.
> 
> If you're curious about Oliver's sex toy collection:  
> [Here's](https://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/anal-sex-toys/butt-plugs/sp-my-st-surge-vibrating-butt-plug-86968.aspx) the vibrating butt plug Elio picks up first  
> [Here's](https://bad-dragon.com/products/nox) the toy Oliver imagines Elio riding. I imagine he has it in the colour "Nox's signature" with a suction cup in a size small.  
> He also has an [Archer](https://bad-dragon.com/products/archer) and this [prostate massager](https://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/anal-sex-toys/prostate-toys/sp-adam-eve-larque-prostate-massager-92781.aspx).
> 
> I haven't personally bought any of these products, but I've used both sites and they're pretty reliable! (Bad Dragon customs can take up to 5 weeks to ship out, though).
> 
> Also I have a [tumblr](https://binary-suunset.tumblr.com/) where you make fun of me on anon for owning Bad Dragon sex toys.
> 
> I also do [commissions](https://binary-suunset.tumblr.com/post/160970900544/hey-everyone-now-that-i-am-officially-no-longer).


End file.
